


Hush

by madam_mess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Humiliation, Light Choking, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, mentions of fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: Lucio knew that if he asked Akande to stop, this would all be over in a second. The only problem is, despite being in the middle of a mission with his teammates not far away, he wants nothing more than for his lover to take him.





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> I got a little carried away with this request.. I hope you like it and thank you for reading! Requested by an anon on tumblr. My tumblr is madam-mess.

“Hush now,” Akande’s breath is hot and wet against Lucio’s ear. It sends shivers down his body and leaves him squirming against the older man’s hold. He whines out desperately, unsure if he wanted to beg for his lover to stop or keep going. His fingers dig into the worn floorboards of the Junkertown building that could scarcely be called a home. He could hear his teammates fighting Talon’s forces on the main path just outside but the only thing that mattered to him at the moment was the man behind him, practically ripping off the armor on his thighs. “You don’t want your friends to hear, do you?”

The Australian heat must be doing something to him. Akande and Lucio always kept their meetings separate from work. It was not safe for them to meet like this but when Akande grabbed Lucio by the middle and practically dragged him into one of the run-down houses outside of Junker Town’s gates, he was powerless to refuse. Both men were already drenched with sweat from the heat and Lucio had to admit the cool shade of the building and the air on his bare thigh was beginning to feel amazing.

“Akande-” he tries to protest weakly, turning to try and face his lover only to have his chest pinned to the floor by a giant metal hand pushing on his shoulders. He groans out quietly as the other man’s flesh hand shoves its way into Lucio’s pants, immediately pushing between his asscheeks and using the sweat there to push into his hole, making him open his mouth in a silent moan.

“Beautiful,” the Talon agent says absently, watching as the small man beneath his metal arm squirms and pushes at the ground for purchase. He feels just how easily his finger slides into the heat of Lucio’s entrance, giving him a bit of a perverted thought. Had Lucio been prepared for this? Perhaps the young healer has been waiting for this moment since the two of them started sleeping together. “You are already so loose,” he says thoughtfully, watching how the younger man’s face heats up under the statement, “When did you last finger yourself?”

Lucio squirms, trying to push himself up enough to look back at Akande, but the metal pushing into this back is relentless, holding him down so that his cheek is pressed against the dirty wooden floor. He knew that he could end this with one word. He knew that Akande would stop immediately if he asked it of him but Lucio did not want that. “To-” his voice is broken and desperate and he has to swallow hard before he can speak. “Today.”

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Akande says with a small smirk, crooking his finger forward to pull a ragged moan from his lover. “You’ve never done well with restraining yourself, Lucio. You’re always so hungry to get fucked, aren’t you?” 

The younger man cups a hand over his mouth to muffle a pleasured scream as Akande pushes a second finger into his slick hole. He knows that he is expected to respond and nods quickly in agreement, raising his hips up higher to give the older man more room to work. He was still so loose from earlier that day and had not bothered to shower before the mission, leaving any excess lube to only make this process easier on his lover.

“I imagine you knew this would happen, little frog,” Akande’s deep voice washes over him, causing shame to well up in Lucio’s stomach at the truth in the words. “You’ve been waiting for the day where I just could not keep my hands off of you in battle. You’re so willing to leave your team without their healer just so that you can take my cock.”

The musician does not realize when Akande’s third finger pushes into him. His entire body is on fire with pleasure as those long fingers graze repeatedly over his prostate, pulling out muffled moans from him that he only hopes at inaudible to his team over the gunfire not far away. He can feel Akande’s thick thumb against his perineum and for a moment he wonders if the older man plans to try and fit his whole hand inside of him. The thought of being fisted by his boyfriend in a run-down building while his teammates are not far away had him coming suddenly. He screams into his hand, shaking with the force of it.

Lucio barely registers the world around him as he calms down from his orgasm, knowing very well that his lover is not done with him yet. The weight of the gauntlet on his back disappears, letting him comfortably lie against the floor until he feels two hands, one flesh and one metal grip him by his thighs and turn him over to face his boyfriend.

“I want you to see me fuck you,” Akande explains in a low voice. Lucio feels a splatter of lube run down his ballsack and over his entrance as he realizes that perhaps the older man had been planning this just as much as he had.

Lucio feels the thick member that he had grown so accustomed to pushing into him quickly. He yells out, unsure if it’s in pain or pleasure, only to have Akande’s hand come over his mouth to silence him. “Shh Shh,” Akande hushes his lover, already rolling his hips into him quickly. “Look, Lucio.” He commands, reaching forward to guide the younger man’s head to look at him rather than the ceiling. “Look at me while I fuck you. You’re mine, aren’t you?”

Lucio nods quickly, gasping out a “yes,” as soon as Akande’s hand moves from his mouth. “I’m yours.”

He does not realize that he is crying until Akande’s lips are against his cheek, kissing them away softly. The larger man stops moving completely for a moment, waiting for a sign to continue. Lucio nods quickly to tell the other he’s okay. He wants this.

“You’re being such a good slut for me, Lucio,” Akande’s voice comes back, barely audible over Lucio’s moans and the sound of Akande’s hips slapping against his own. “What would your friend’s think, Lucio, if they knew you abandoned them because you needed to be fucked? Do you want them to know how horny you are for my cock? What would they think if they saw you now, letting me have my way with you?”

The younger man feels a hand circle around his throat, not putting any pressure but simply holding him in place as he lets Doomfist use him. He was not himself now, just a toy for his lover to use however he sees fit. This man could destroy him if he wanted. He could snap his neck and kill him or refuse to let him go but Lucio knew Akande better than this. He trusted him enough to let this happen.

Lucio comes at the same time as his lover the second time. He shoves the hand around his neck away, which Akande allows immediately, and pulls the larger man down into a fierce kiss, muffling his moans against a pair of thick lips. He whines out as he feels his ass fill with the other man’s spend but still makes no move to pull away, shaking with both pleasure and his tears.

When he comes to again he’s sitting in Akande’s lap, cradled against a warm chest as the older man pets over his head softly, hushing him quietly and pressing soft kisses against the crown of his forehead. He says nothing, holding his lover close and making sure that he is comfortable enough until Lucio is ready to get up.


End file.
